lmmcufandomcom-20200215-history
Retro Throwdown
Retro Throwdown is an upcoming game by Monkey Studios. The game is currently being developed and is not out yet. We are hoping to get it out somewhere around the beginning to middle of 2018. For more details, go to our full wikia site here . News This is where news on the progress of the application will be. Recruitment We need character ideas! Give character ideas in the comments or leave a message on my wall. Thanks! This Week 11/9/17 - We have extended the release date becuase giving the best possible experience to the user takes awhile. We are working hard to make our game ready to play. We have a new feature for Retro Throwdown! On the home screen there is now a Set button. This will take you to another screen. There will be different sets. 'Christmas' could be a set where, if you collect all the characters for the Christmas event, you will complete the set. 'Wild West' or 'TV Shows' could be some. When you complete a set, you will get rewards, starting from basic currency to exclusive characters, depending on the difficulty of the set. If you have any questions, leave a message on my wall. 11/4/17 - This week the application is being completely redesigned to make everything fit more comfortably and easier to access. The application that was made before is being made in a more complex software than it was before, meaning the whole project is being re-done. This will not take long as we are keeping some of the previously designed art in the project. Characters will now have an OVR (overall) rating so you can tell how good it is without having to measure it's stats. It has been confirmed that there will be a shop for you to spend your in-game currency on characters. In-app purhchases are still not available and will not be available at this time. The game will be completely free to play in all manners. There may be, however, a place on the website to donate for an exclusive character, but that will not be available yet. Check back next week for more info! Game Modes Campaign The campaign mode of the game is currently being writen. The volcano which seperates good from evil has erupted, sending destruction and chaos all through the land. SpongeBart (which is totally not a rip-off of SpongeBob and Bart Simpson, which would be called Bob Simpson, of course) travels through the land, battling through everything that stands in his way to face the worst villian of all... Multiplayer The multiplayer mode of the game allows the user to play against the computer or another person in friendly competitions. This game mode has not been developed yet and will likely come in later updates. Events The event mode will only come around during special events and holidays. There will be quests, challenges, and cool new characters to unlock. There may even be some special limited time characters that are exclusive to this event. All limited time characters will make their way back sooner or later, although you may have to wait a year or two (or more) which is why they are called limited time. Get them while they last, or you won't be able to complete your collection for a very long time. Event Mode will probably be one of the best activities to do in the game, as there will be more and more fun things to do coming in every event. If your worried about missing an event, you can follow our twitter, which will be released soon. Category:Video Games Category:E-Rated Games Category:Monkey Studios Category:2018 Category:January Category:Strategy Category:Upcoming Category:Real